


Day 2 - Sexy Lingerie

by AkashiAlice



Series: Kinktober2019 [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiAlice/pseuds/AkashiAlice
Summary: Modern Au in which Sandalphon and Lucifer are already lovers, having a passionate night together with a little twist.





	Day 2 - Sexy Lingerie

Sandalphon has always adored Lucifer; that was a pretty well-known fact. He never once thought, however, that Lucifer was going to return his feelings, and especially not in such a bold manner. They had become lovers for a while and he was still trying to get adjusted to it. How could he, when every once in a while, out of the blue, Lucifer would just ask something completely outrageous of him! He thought he’d die the first time they had sex and yet, he found himself confronted with something even more embarrassing. Sandalphon was really happy when Lucifer told him he bought him a present but he was not expecting a pair of white sexy lingerie.

“Sandalphon! When are you going to come out? Do you need help putting it on?” Lucifer was cheery, waiting for him in front of the bathroom door. “It’s been some time. I was starting to get worried so I came to check.”

“…!” He was wearing it alright, but facing Lucifer with that kind of outfit was still beyond his power of comprehension. _I know he saw me naked already but even so… this is… too much! I love him, I do but… He’s so unfair. _Sandaphon bit his lip, his face all bright red. “I-I am j-just fine… a-a few more minutes…” He stuttered, knowing very well that he couldn’t hide much longer. He grabbed a towel, covering his body in it as he opened the door slowly. “…L-Lucifer…” He bowed his head in shame.

“Ah, what are you doing? You’re not supposed to cover it.” With a swift move, Lucifer grabbed the towel, pulling it away so he could enjoy the view. “I am so glad. I got your size just right.”

“Lucifer, wai–” It was useless, he had no strength to fight back. He stared back at him, his face burning as he was using his hands to cover some of the outfit as a last resort. “D-Don’t stare… like that.”

“On the contrary, I want to stare at you more. I just can’t have enough.” He gently took a hold of Sandalphon’s hands, bringing his fingers to his lips, for a soft kiss. “I love you, Sandalphon. I can never get enough of you.” Lucifer smiled brightly at him.

His face turned even redder, softening up. “…I-Idiot. M-Me too. I l-love you too…” His breath deepened, his body becoming more conscious of the presence of another. “…Nn.”

“Oh, are you starting to enjoy it? This frilly white top is only covering your chest…” Lucifer ran his hand over it, watching Sandalphon’s body shiver. He stopped his fingers above his nipples, rubbing them through the thin material. “Does this feel good?”

“…Haa… D-Don’t ask me that…” He couldn’t bring himself to respond, although he knew he was painfully easy to read. His knees were weakening already, something he could not explain. One of Lucifer’s hands moved down his body, tracing all of his curves in a sensual manner. It went pass his frilly white garter and underwear, playing with one of his straps. He had three on each leg; one in front, straight down, one on the side and one in the back. They were all connecting to a pair of white stockings, sexily covering his legs up to the knee. Sandalphon was pretty much alluring from head to toe.

“…So hot. I feel so hot just by watching you, Sandalphon.” Lucifer told him gently. He let go of the strap, listening to the harsh sound it made as it slapped against his skin. His hand reached for one of Sandalphon’s ass cheeks next, sneaking one of his fingers under the strap for a better grip. Sandalphon’s body jolted forward in surprise and Lucifer caught him in his arms.

“…L-Lucifer… I-I too… f-feel… Haa…” He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck for support as he arched his back, allowing his lover to do as he pleased. Lucifer’s other hand moved lower, also cupping his ass. Sandalphon could feel both of his ass cheeks being violated as Lucifer was folding them roughly, sometimes his fingers brushing against his opening, through the fabric of the underwater. He was already aroused, his hard penis sticking out of the underwear, shamelessly so. “Haa… Ahh… L-Luci… Nn…”

“…Sandalphon. You seem to be more into it than usual. Maybe I should buy such gifts more often.” He smiled in satisfaction as he glanced in the eyes of his lover. “You’re so cute. It’s hard to hold back.” Lucifer grabbed onto the underwear, moving the part that was covering his entrance out of the way. He inserted a finger inside, enjoying the soft feel and the tightness of his hole. “…You’re already so eager to go.” Lucifer whispered in his ear.

“A-Aah… H-Haahh… L-Lucifer… Mm… I-I really… do love you… Nn… I-It feels… good…” He finally admitted, glancing back at him in defeat. “I-I am glad t-that… the o-outfit is… s-so much to Lucifer’s liking...”

“Sandalphon…! Of course it is. You… There is no way it could have happened any differently.” _He really is way too cute._ He traced his other hand up on Sandalphon’s back, enjoying the feel of his spine. It stopped itself in his fluffy, brown hair, pushing his head forward for a passionate kiss. “I… Ngh… mm.” He sneaked his tongue inside, tasting Sandalphon from every corner. “Ngh... Mm… lwove…” He sucked on Sandalphon’s tongue wildly, the taste of his saliva igniting his body on fire. Lucifer leaned closer as he continued to wiggle his finger inside of Sandalphon’s ass, grinding his body against his. His penis, still painfully trapped inside of his pants, was rubbing against Sandalphon’s in a pleasant friction. “...Mgh… Ywo…”

Sandalphon was already close to his limit because of all the stimulation, his tongue melting as they kissed. “Mmm… Nghh… L-Luci…fer…” He felt more fingers going down his ass, but he was arching for something better. “…Mmghh… P-Please…”

“…S-Sandalphon…” Lucifer found it hard to hold his composure, already teased to an extreme point. “…The bed, let’s go.” He held Sandalphon’s hand and guided him to the bed, pushing him down. Lucifer took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt as his lover was watching from below. He was already rock hard.

Sandalphon couldn’t help but smile. “… My clothes. Aren’t you taking them off?” He suddenly asked as he realized that Lucifer was the only one naked in the room.

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t be silly. I am going to put it in just like that… you were into it after all. And I… really like this sight. Here it goes.” He lifted Sandalphon’s legs, spreading them apart. Just like before, he only pulled the underwear out of the way as he pressed his tip inside. Sandalphon’s butthole was already sucking him in, lustfully. With just one thrust, he was already reaching his deepest points. “See? You welcomed me right in. How cute.” He indulged himself with the erotic sight of Sandalphon wearing the lingerie one more time before he leaned closer, his forehead glued to Sandalphon’s.

“L-Like that? Ah… H-Haah… T-That’s not it… I-It’s just… b-because it’s you, n-naturally, it’s…” It wasn’t a lie but he was not totally honest either. “L-Lucifer… P-Please… More…”

“Yes.” He replied, starting to move up and down, aiming for the spots he knew Sandalphon loved the most. “Ahhh… It feels so nice… to do this with you. Haaa…” He increased his pace gradually, his arms digging into Sandalphon’s back as the pleasure took over him. “Haa… A-Aaah… Every place inside of you… f-feels just s-so a-amazing… Haa… ah… S-Sandal… ah… phon…”

“A-Aaaahh… T-There… Haaa-ahh… I-It’s so good… Haah…” Sandalphon was moaning helplessly, wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s back to fell more, locking him in place. “Haaaa...” All of Lucifer’s weight was hitting directly into him, dirty noises filling the room. “I-I… L-Luci…fer… I-I’m…”

“Haah… M-Me too… Aaahh… S-Sandalphon, t-together let’s…” Holding him close, Lucifer shot his cum inside the deepest parts of Sandalphon, filling him up on the inside with warm juices. “Haa-aahhh… Ahh…” It felt blissfully good, losing his mind in ecstasy.

“A-Aaaa… Y-Yes…! Haa... Mm… A-Aaaahhh…” Sandalphon came as well, his white stickiness covering his stomach. “Haa… Lucifer… I love you.” He said, still holding him tightly, trying to catch his breath.

Lucifer took a few moments to relax before responding. “Me too. I am so happy to be able to do things like this with you, Sandalphon. I am truly the happiest man alive. Thank you for putting up with my selfish requests all the time. I wonder what I shall do next time… I need to do more research. Just what kind of roleplays would satisfy you more…”

“Yeah, being with you feels so nice. You m-made me just as happy, Lucifer… Huh!? H-Hold on! Who said that I am going to agree to this all the time! L-Lucifer! Doing it normally is just fine.” He raised his tone in frustration.

“Hahaha… That just won’t do, I am afraid. I look forward to doing this again.” He rolled around, still holding Sandalphon tightly in his arms. “After all, you are just too cute.” Lucifer leaned in and kissed his forehead affectionately.

“…Unfair. You’re just so unfair.” He pouted and shoved his face in Lucifer’s chest, not wanting to think about what other crazy ideas he was going to come up with in the future. “…But I still love you, Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa I hope it turned out alright. I really love them together but they're hard characters to do. This one is softer than what I usually do write as well.


End file.
